When Evo Meets RHPS...
by Relatively Unknown
Summary: #5- What happens when Ace, Lance, and Pietro go to the Rocky Horror Picture Show? A whole lotta fun.


A/N: Where, oh where, did I get this idea? Well, you can blame it on VH1. That Rocky Horror Marathon. And my strange fascination with the movie. Anyhoo, here we go!   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
I stood in the parkin' lot waitin' for those two to get their asses in gear. Jeez. There always some of the last people to leave the school. Lance, yeah, I can understand that some, but Pietro? With his speed? Ugh. I'm not even going to try to explain that one. Finally they came out. They seemed to be surprised to see me.   
  
  
"Hey Ace, whatcha doin' here? We'd would've come over later." Pietro said.   
  
  
"Yeah, well I want you over there now. `Cause guess where we're goin' tonight!"   
  
  
"Where?" Lance asked.   
  
  
"To see the Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's playin' at the Star Theater." I told him. Their eyes lit up.   
  
  
"No way! Do we get to dress up?" Pietro asked.   
  
  
"If you make the costumes, we'll dress up." I said.   
  
  
"You can count on me! Who are you guys gonna be?" He asked us.   
  
  
"I wanna surprise ya." Lance said.   
  
  
"Me too. How `bout we tell you, you make the costumes, then give them to us without the other's knowledge?" I suggested.   
  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Okay Pietro, I'm gonna be...." He whispered something in Pietro's ear. Then came my turn. After that Pietro rushed off to buy materials and make the costumes.   
  
  
"So what do we do in the meantime?" Asked Lance.   
  
  
"What do ya think? We're gonna buy some accessories." He grinned and climbed into my truck.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Ready?!" I called out from behind the bedroom door.   
  
  
"Yeah!" Came the responses. I walked out and struck a pose.   
  
  
"Magenta!" Lance said.   
  
  
"Yup. Now it's your turn!" He snuck back to the bathroom, where his costume was waiting. About 20 minutes later, he came out wearing..... fishnets.   
  
  
"It's Frank!" I said. Lance actually looked good in fishnets and high heels. Scary, huh?   
"You're next Pietro." He dashed off and was back out in ten minutes. He was...   
  
  
"Rocky?!" Lance said. It was true. Pietro had nothing on except the gold shorts and shoes. He even had a blonde surfer wig on. Lance kept laughing.   
  
  
"C'mon guys, it's time to go!" We pranced down the hallway, into the elevator, and out the door to my truck. This was gonna be fun.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"It's freezing!" Pietro said as we waited in line for our tickets. It seemed half the population of J-Town and Bayville were there.   
  
  
"Well duh, it's the end of October." I said. "But it's definitely worth it."   
  
  
"Got that right." Lance said. "Oh no...."   
  
  
"What?" He was looking at something. "What?" I repeated.   
  
  
"It's the X-Freaks!" He said, pointing to a car that was parking near the front. And so it was. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and even Rogue piled out of the car. (It was the jeep, not Scott's car. Too cold for it.)   
  
  
"Hey Lance, I dare you to walk over to Scott and start acting like the real Frank." I said. He looked at me and grinned.   
  
  
"You bet I will." He said. Me and Pietro looked at each other and followed. This we had to see.   
  
  
I noticed that none of them were in costume. How can you go to the show and not wear a costume or at least some face paint? Even for first-timers! Jeez. Unless... I smiled. Unless they didn't know what the show exactly was. Heh heh... In that case... Well, they were gonna get an eyeful. Lance walked up and draped his arms over Scott's shoulder, all casual like.   
  
  
"Hey baby, where's your costume? Don't ya like nobody?" He said in Frank's voice. I held back my laughter as best as I could. Scott just looked at him.   
  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" He didn't recognize Lance!   
  
  
"Why of course you do." He started singing Frank's song. "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual, Transylvania...."   
  
  
"Say what?" Jean said. They really didn't know the show! Me and Pietro walked up to them.   
  
  
"Why hi! Ya don't recognize us do ya?" I did Magenta's laugh. "You sure ya don't him, Scott?"   
  
  
"I have nothing to do with him." He said. Lance grinned.   
  
  
"Sure ya do Summers." He said in his own voice. Scott's jaw literally dropped.   
  
  
"Oh my God! Alvers?" He said, like a complete idiot.   
  
  
"Who else?" Lance said. He struck a Frank-like pose.   
  
  
"Wait a minute. Pietro?!" I heard Evan say.   
  
  
"No Daniels! I'm Rocky Horror!" Pietro started dancing.   
  
  
"Then you must Ace." Kitty said.   
  
  
"You betcha. Ain't you guys ever seen this before?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Ah, you're in for a treat. C'mon, let's go get our tickets."   
  
  
"I don't know..." Jean said.   
  
  
"Ah, c'mon Jean! It sounds like fun!" Said Kurt.   
  
  
"Oh, alright." She said, heading for the ticket booth. The others followed. Scott kept looking back at Lance with the strangest expression.   
  
  
"Lance?" He took my left arm. "Pietro?" He took my right. We walked three wide up to the ticket booth, got our tickets, and found seats right in front of Scott, Jean, and Evan. This was gonna be good.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"ASSHOLE!" The yell echoed through the building. I glanced back at the X-Men, and they seemed relaxed, sorta. Except for the yell, which I knew Jean didn't appreciate too much. She has somethin' against cussin'. If they only knew what was to come.   
  
  
After the feathers, the black toilet paper, the shouts and the yells, the dancin' and the singin', I turned around to look at them. They had shocked and confused expressions on their faces. It was so funny. When we got up to leave, they just sat there for a minute before getting up. We waited outside for them.   
  
  
"So didja like the show?" I asked, using my Magenta voice and laugh.   
  
  
"It was.... something." Kitty said. The only one smiling was Kurt. I asked him if he liked it.   
  
  
"Yeah. Didn't get it, but I liked it." He said.   
  
  
"Ladies, gentleman, and transvestites," I said, "We have ourselves a new fan!" I held Kurt's hand up, only briefly remembering his hologram. I ignored it, pretended I didn't feel his fur or anything. I don't think he noticed.   
  
  
"I still can't believe you're wearing that." Kitty said to Lance.   
  
  
"Why? Don't you think...."   
  
  
"SAY IT!" Me and Pietro yelled.   
  
  
"... I'm sexy?" He finished. Kitty just looked at him. I nodded to Pietro.   
  
  
"Oh Frankie, I will always think you're sexy." He said in his I'm Dumb Rocky voice.   
  
  
"Thank you Rocky." The started to pretend to get it on. It was so funny.   
  
  
"You guys are sick." Evan said.   
  
  
"We are not!" I protested. "What can I say? The freaks watch the freak show. Right boys?" Pietro and Lance were a little busy faking each other out. "Guys! You can do that at the apartment!"   
  
  
"I did not need that image." Rogue muttered. She had been quiet and stoic the entire time.   
  
  
"Personally, neither do I." I told her. "Guys stop it!" They listened, for once.   
  
  
"Hey look, there's an encore!" Pietro said.   
  
  
"What do ya say? You guys up for it?" I asked the X-Men. They looked at each other.   
  
  
"Is it playin' tomorrow night?" Kitty asked.   
  
  
"Yeah." Lance said.   
  
  
"We'll be here." She said.   
  
  
"I don't know Kitty..." Evan said.   
  
  
"Ah c'mon Daniels! I dare ya!" That did it. Evan swore he'd be here.   
  
  
"What `bout you Summers? Got enough guts?" Lance teased.   
  
  
"You better believe it, Alvers." Jean rolled her eyes. We said our goodbye's and see ya tomorrow's, and headed home.   
  
  
What happened the next night I'll never forget.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"Holy shit." I said as I saw them pull up.   
  
  
"What?" Lance asked. I pointed. "That son-of-a-bitch."   
  
  
They dressed up. Scott and Jean were Brad and Janet (heh heh), Evan was Riff Raff, Kitty was Columbia, Kurt was dressed as a Transylvanian, as well as Rogue. And the costumes were pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.   
  
  
"Not bad." I said. "So, uh, Scott, I mean Brad, are you and Frank here gonna get it on?"   
  
  
"Uh, I think not. And whose to say I'm Brad? I didn't dress up." We cracked up. Even Scott had a smile on, so I know he was joking. I think.   
  
  
"Guess what! We brought some accessories!" Rogue said. She was really getting into this.   
  
  
"Alright then! Let's go for the Rocky Horror Picture Show double feature!" I said. We lined up and headed to the ticket booth.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"I am starved!" Evan complained.   
  
  
"Me too." Kurt said.   
  
  
"Why don't ya'll come back to my place and I'll fix ya somethin' to eat?"   
  
  
"I don't know...." Jean started. But she was overruled by none other than Brad, I mean Scott. They followed me to my apartment. Once inside, Pietro and Lance flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.   
  
  
"So, whatcha want?"   
  
  
"I got a cravin' for grilled cheese milk." Evan said. The others looked at him. "What? I can't help it."   
  
  
"Ya know, that don't sound too bad." Kurt agreed.   
  
  
"'Kay. I'll start soon as I get out of these clothes."   
  
  
"I wish I brought our clothes with us." Jean said.   
  
  
"You can borrow some of ours. Right you two?" Lance and Pietro shrugged. They didn't care.   
  
  
"C'mon, follow me."   
  
  
After everybody had changed, and after Jean phoned the Professor to tell him that they were too tired to drive home and instead were gonna crash at a friend's house, we sat down in the living room with our late night snack of grilled cheese and milk.   
  
  
"So you guys actually like RHPS?" It took them a second to figure out what I meant.   
  
  
"Yeah. It's a little, I don't know, strange, but in actually cool." Kitty said. I had just realized she was saying `like' every third word. She must be finally dropping the Valley Girl act. Thank God.   
  
  
"What `bout you Jean? Even you gotta admit, it's one of the best cult films out there." Her mouth full, she just nodded.   
  
  
"So who sleeps where?" Kurt asked.   
  
  
"We get the hammocks!" Pietro said.   
  
  
"Yes, you get the hammocks. Girls in my room, boys out here. Fair enough?"   
  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me." Rogue said.   
  
  
"I'll go make your beds." I left and did just that in my room. Then I came out and made the guys with some help from Lance. Finally we went to bed.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Around eight or so Sunday morning, after breakfast, the X-Men left. It had been a quiet night, except for the fact that when I woke around five (dumb alarm clock), Kitty wasn't in her bed. And according to Pietro, Lance hadn't been in his hammock. So I figure they went up to the roof or something for about two hours. I made a note to aggravate Lance about it later.   
  
  
"Ya know, who would've thought that we'd actually have fun with those guys?" Lance said after they left.   
  
  
"Well, ya know, RHPS is comin' back in a month." I told him.   
  
  
"Sounds like we're gonna have another night out with X-Men." Pietro said. I stopped and looked at him.   
  
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
  
"You said X-Men. Not X-Freaks."   
  
  
"I did not!" He protested.   
  
  
"Did too!"   
  
  
"DID NOT!"   
  
  
"DID TOO!"   
  
  
"You did Pietro." Lance said.   
  
  
"Shut up Lance." Pietro muttered.   
  
  
I just shook my head and went back to bed.


End file.
